Curious
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Klaine are having sexy times in the shower when Kurt accidentally pulls Blaine's hair too hard. The response is not at all what he expected. PWP


**Summary: Klaine are having sexy times in the shower when Kurt accidentally pulls Blaine's hair too hard. The response is not at all what he expected. PWP  
><strong>

**Rated: M for hair-pulling kinkiness and some man on man action.**

* * *

><p>Kurt dug his fingers through Blaine's hair, wet curls wrapping around his pinky finger as he pushed him harder against the shower wall. Blaine had his hands resting on Kurt's hips as he brought them forward again and again, loving the feel of Kurt hard against him.<p>

They didn't always get days like these; Blaine's father had taken to staying home more often. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, seeing as Blaine never got to see his dad before, but this time it was. Because he knew that the man was only staying home because Kurt would be there.

On this fine Spring morning his dad got called away on a business trip. For the first time in three weeks the boys were able to be together physically as long as they wanted; there was no rushing and hurrying to not get caught. They could love each other slowly like they were always meant to do.

Kurt ran one hand down Blaine's wet chest as the lukewarm water rained down on them. His hand rested on Blaine's chest, finger tickling over the small patch of hair to circle around Blaine's nipple. The younger boy groaned into Kurt's mouth and he bit back a smile, only to gasp at the sudden finger that slipped into his hole.

"Blaine..." Kurt groaned, his hips jerking forward, and he yanked Blaine's hair harder than he had meant to. The boy grunted and tensed against Kurt.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kurt rubbed Blaine's scalp slowly, hoping to alleviate some of the pain, but Blaine stilled his hand. He dragged Kurt forward and crushed their lips together, all calmness replaced by lustful urgency. Kurt melted in to the kiss and pushed his tongue against Blaine's, the feeling of the wet muscle dancing with his going straight to his groin.

Blaine pulled back, breath ragged and eyes blown wide with desire that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Blaine?" Kurt looking at the boy questioningly, wondering both why Blaine had been suddenly overcome with lust _and_ why he was blushing. His eyes moved up to the dark curls sticking up in all different directions. Curiosity got the better of him and he wrapped his fingers tightly within them. Looking Blaine calmly in the eyes, he gave an experimental tug.

"Kuuurt." Blaine's head fell back as a quiet groan fell from his lips. He looked back at Kurt, blush more defined now, and licked his lips hungrily, once more pulling him into a fierce kiss.

And Kurt smirked at the sudden realization that his polite, dapper boyfriend apparently had a hair-pulling kink.

Kurt jerked his hips forward and crashed them against Blaine's, letting out a whine as their cocks brushed. The finger that was still buried deep in Kurt's ass began to push out slowly as Blaine wrapped Kurt's leg around his waist with the other. He pushed a second finger in and curled them, savoring the little shriek Kurt released as the tip of Blaine's index finger rubbed against his prostate.

Kurt was kissing him now, on his upper chest, his neck, anywhere his lips could reach. His fingers massaged Blaine's scalp before he gave a tug when Blaine least expected it. His groan was louder this time, added to the fact that Kurt's member was rocking against his own, precome leaking down his wet thighs.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt gave another tug to indicate what he was talking about. Blaine groaned, capturing Kurt's lips and plunging a third finger in to the tight hole. Kurt slid one hand down to grasp Blaine's throbbing cock, smearing his precome with his finger before he pumped the long member between his skilled fist.

"_Shit_, so close, Kurt, I'm gonna come..." Blaine curled his fingers again, making sure he hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust, and watched with love and lust as Kurt's eyes rolled into his head and he yanked Blaine's curls roughly as he came hard against his chest. The fingers wrapped through Blaine's hair and around his cock sent Blaine over the edge as he shot long streaks of cum over Kurt's delicate fingers and pale abdomen.

Kurt fell against Blaine for support as the two tried to catch their breath. Blaine slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt, aware of the small hiss coming from the other boy, and then guided Kurt under the spray of water to clean them both off.

When they were both thoroughly clean and wrapped in towels Kurt pulled Blaine close and ran his fingers softly through the dark curls.

"Hair pulling?" He arched an eyebrow, mischief in his beautiful eyes, and Blaine let out a happy laugh before he pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? This is an attempt to get myself used to writing smut, because in the past I could write it but it always made me blush. Please review! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
